


Fantasy to Reality - Tenth Doctor x Reader Lemon

by Avia_Rein



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: "Would you like to try with me?" He asked again, gently nuzzling my neck. The sensation sent shivers down my spine. I bit my lip, holding back a moan.*I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's amazing Characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write smut*
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Fantasy to Reality - Tenth Doctor x Reader Lemon

"Whatcha reading?" The Doctor peered over my book at me. Quickly, I hid the cover, face going beat red.   
"Nothing..." I muttered, trying to tuck the book behind me. The Doctor reached behind me and took the book.  
"Bared To You?" He asked, reading the cover, then proceeded to thumb through the pages. I stared at him, absolutely mortified.   
"This is one of those smut books!" The Doctor laughed, handing it back to me. I had never wanted to be exterminated by a Dalek so bad in my entire life.   
"It's just a book!" I protested, sinking deeper into my seat. The Doctor leaned against the chair, giving me an odd look. It was kind of off putting.   
"What?" I asked.   
"Do you like that kind of stuff?" He asked, his smile disappeared.   
I shrugged, "I don't know, I've never tried it." Oh, please kill me now....  
Giving me a smirk, the Doctor leaned over me, bracing his hands on the arms of my chair, pinning me in, "Would you like to try?" I stared at him, taken aback. Did he really just ask me that?  
"Um, I mean," I squirmed in my seat, "Eventually, someday..." I was cut off by the Doctor's lips claiming mine in a firm kiss. My eyes fluttered closed as I leaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling. My heart was racing when he finally pulled away.   
"Would you like to try with me?" He asked again, gently nuzzling my neck. The sensation sent shivers down my spine. I bit my lip, holding back a moan.   
"I can try." I replied, barely able to formulate the words. With a grin, the Doctor stood up straight again, pulling me to my feet with him. He led me down the hall to his bedroom. Odds and ends from all over the galaxy filled the room, but before I had a chance to get a good look at it, the Doctor pulled me in for another kiss. This one was more demanding, his tongue sliding between my lips to claim me. My insides melted at his touch, my body pressing against his.   
As he kissed me, the Doctor's fingers worked at the buttons on my shirt. Following his lead, my own fingers began undressing him. We stripped each layer from each other until there was nothing left between us. The feel of skin on skin was electric.   
"On the bed, love." The Doctor commanded in a husky whisper, making my core turn to molten ore. God, I loved it when he talked like that. Doing as he asked, I sat back on the bed, watching him. Bending down, he grabbed his tie from the floor before sliding onto the bed next to me. Gently he took my hands and raised them above my head, tying them to the headboard with the tie. I watched him work, my breath hitching in my throat.   
Then the Doctor bent over the edge of the bed, rummaging for something. After a moment, he came back up with a silken scarf in his hand. I gave him a curious look as I eyed the cloth.   
Gently, he leaned back down and kissed me, murmuring against my lips, "Just say Tardis if you want to stop at any time." I nodded, sedated by the kiss. Then he tied the scarf over my eyes, immediately heightening my other senses.   
I could hear the Doctor moving over me, his weight pressing down on me lightly. I spread my legs as he settled between them, his hands gripping my waist, pinning me to the bed. His thumbs rubbed light circles over my skin. My back arched at his touch.   
Then the Doctor's lips grazed over the sensitive flesh of my neck, drawing a gasp from my lips. I heard him chuckle at my response, then he nipped hard at the spot where my neck met my shoulder.   
"Doctor!" I moaned, back arching, my chest pressed against his. His hands gripped my hips harder, the domination turning me on even more so than I already was.   
"Remember," He whispered in my ear, raising the hairs along the back of my neck, "Just say Tardis if you want me to stop." I nodded, a writhing mass of nerves and need. I wanted him so damn badly...  
I could feel the Doctor move above me, his cock pressing against my slick folds. In one swift thrust, he sheathed his cock completely inside me. I screamed in pleasure, squirming underneath him, trying to adjust to his size.   
Barely giving me time to adjust, the Doctor put one of my legs over his shoulder, sliding even deeper inside me. I groaned his name, dying to touch him but couldn't with my hands bound like this.   
I heard the Doctor chuckle low in his throat as he pulled partway out before slamming back into me. Beginning a brutally fast pace, the Doctor fucked me without mercy. My mind spun away in a wave of sensation as his cock slid over my sweet spot repeatedly. A knot began to build in my core, begging to be released. With the blind fold on, every movement was amplified tenfold.   
The Doctor groaned in pleasure above me, his fingers gripping me hard. I could only imagine how I looked, lying tied up and blindfolded beneath him. The barely coherent thought made the knot in my core tighten even more. I pulled at the bonds, wanting to cling to him as he thrust as hard as he could into me.   
The knot wound tighter and tighter until it was ready to snap. My body tensed, mind reeling. Sensing my coming orgasm, the Doctor slowed his pace, bringing my release back from the edge. I whimpered in protest, the need for release boiling just under the surface. After a moment, he began his brutal pace again.   
For almost an hour, he kept up the torturous game. Every time I was about to tip over the brink, he slowed his pace. By the end, I was a writhing, moaning mess, begging for release. Dropping my leg from his shoulder, the Doctor held me close, weight pressing me into the mattress as he thrust into me in long, smooth strokes.   
"Come for me, love." The Doctor's husky whisper in my ear was enough to finally push me over the edge. The knot finally snapped, a flood of sensation washing me away in a current of pleasure. I screamed his name, pulling at the firm bonds. Somewhere in the haze, I heard the Doctor moan my name as he shuddered, finding his own release. Burying his face in my neck, he held me close. Together, we slowly came back down to our senses.   
As the world came back into focus, I was aware of the Doctor untying the blind fold. The first thing I saw was his soft brown eyes looking back into my (E/C) ones. I gave him a soft, sedated smile.   
Returning the smile, he untied my hands, which promptly tangled his hair, pulling him down for another kiss. The Doctor kissed me long and slow, a distinct contrast to the rough sex from a moment ago.   
"Are you alright?" He asked when he finally pulled back from the kiss.   
"Yes," I smiled up at the Doctor, "And we are definitely going to do that again."


End file.
